Red Coat (Alison DiLaurentis)
Red Coat is a previously anonymous character. The Liars and Mona believed her to be the leader of the A-Team and would catch glimpses of her around Rosewood with a red trench coat and blonde hair. She is revealed to be Alison DiLaurentis, who used the disguise to hide from "A" and sneak around Rosewood. However, it is revealed that there are two other Red Coats, one of whom is CeCe Drake, who is the leader of the A-Team, and Sara Harvey, who acted as a decoy to distract The Liars from CeCe and Alison. History Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' Mona is visited by Hanna in Radley. While Hanna is talking, Mona looks away towards a chair in the corner. She sees Alison sitting in the chair, wearing a red coat. Mona smiles but when Hanna looks nothing is there. Misery Loves Company When Hanna goes to her job interview at the boutique she looks in the window. While looking at her reflection, she sees Red Coat standing behind her across the street. Hanna turns but the woman is gone. I'm Your Puppet Aria sees Red Coat while they are in the morgue. She chases her but she flees into the elevator before Aria can catch her. A DAngerous GAme It is revealed that neither Mona nor Toby know the identity of Red Coat. Spencer, as "A", sets up a party at the Thornhill Lodge at the request of Red Coat so they can meet. Aria, Hanna, and Emily sneak into the Lodge to keep an eye on everything while Red Coat flies in a plane. Spencer and Toby sneak outside in order to find out who Red Coat is without her knowing. While Mona, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are inside, someone locks them inside and sets fire to the Lodge. Spencer sees Red Coat but loses her in the fog. Hanna is still inside the lodge, now unconscious, but is pulled out by the girl in the red coat. Hanna is face to face with Red Coat and she sees Alison DiLaurentis. Season 4 Now You See Me, Now You Don't In Ravenswood, Someone traps Emily in a coffin and puts her on a sawmill. The girls try to figure out where she is when they see Red Coat running over to the sawmill. They chase her inside but she disappears. The girls frantically attempt to get Emily out but to no avail. Suddenly Red Coat shuts off the machine and takes off. The girls hear a noise and look up and another Red Coat is on the stairs, wearing a mask. Aria chases her up and the two fight. Aria eventually kicks off her mask to reveal CeCe Drake. CeCe pushes Aria and attempts to escape by swinging down on a rope but the rope breaks and CeCe falls. Aria grabs her hand but her sleeve tears and CeCe plummets to the ground. Spencer follows the other Red Coat and she leads her to Ezra Fitz's lair. Spencer believes it was Alison, even more so after Carla Grunwald reveals she is alive. Grave New World The Liars see Red Coat at the party in Ravenswood and chase her to a mausoleum, where she disappears. The girls go into an underground tunnel at the place and end up losing Hanna. She eventually gets trapped in a phone booth and Red Coat walks up to the door. Hanna sees her as Alison, and then someone grabs her away. The Liars return home from the party, with no luck of catching her. Upon arriving at Spencer's, they see Red Coat in the woods and chase her into the Hastings backyard. She is standing there, with her back to them. She then removes her hood and turns around to reveal herself as Alison, alive and well. She tells them that she wants to come home, but it isn't safe for her, yet. They hear someone approaching and Alison gives them a "shh" before taking off. Appearances Notes *In "Now You See Me, Now You Don't", we see that there are two Red Coats. Aria unmasks one as CeCe Drake and the other is Alison. In "Game Over, Charles", we discover that there was a third decoy Red Coat, who was actually Sara Harvey, Charlotte's ally. *Red Coat briefly returned in "A Dark Ali" but with a different look. This time, Alison has a black trench coat and a black wig. *It is never established who is who every time but most have been confirmed: **It was CeCe Drake who visited Mona in "UnmAsked". **CeCe Drake purchased the hoodies in "Blood is the New Black". **Alison was watching Hanna from across the street in "Misery Loves Company". **CeCe Drake burned the bobble head of Hanna in "Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno". **CeCe Drake was the one at the Grave in "Dead to Me". **Alison DiLaurentis was the one who arrived at the morgue in "I'm Your Puppet". **Sara Harvey got off the plane at the Lodge and pulled Mona, Aria and Emily out, while Alison got Hanna out in "A DAngerous GAme". **It was Sara Harvey's coat that was recovered in "'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e" due to the burned mask she later had with her Black Veil costume. **It was CeCe Drake in "Under the Gun" wearing the Emily mask. **It was CeCe Drake who went into the DiLaurentis house in "Into the Deep". **It was CeCe Drake in "The Mirror Has Three Faces" behind Hanna. **It was CeCe Drake in "Bring Down the Hoe". **CeCe Drake locked Emily inside the sawmill and then pretended to help Alison, who stopped the saw in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". *It seems as though Alison was the Red Coat whom would pop up to the Liars and sneak away. *After her reveal as Red Coat in "A DAngerous GAme", it was believed by fans and The Liars that Alison was the leader of the A-Team, as the presence of multiple Red Coats was unknown at the time. Gallery RedCoat3x01.png RedCoat3x16.png RedCoat3x23.png RedCoatLeaves3x23.png 3x24.png AlisonIsRedCoat3x24.png AlisonRunning4x12.png AliOpensDoor4x12.png AlisonOpensDoor4x12.png AlisnRC.png AlisonTurns4x13.png AlisonIsAlive4x13.png RCAlison4x13.png AlisonTalking4x13.png RedCoat4x13.png AlisonShh4x13.png RedCoatAliStill.png AliRedCoat1.jpg|Ali is Red Coat Category:Characters Category:Disguises Category:Red Coat Category:The Liars Category:Anonymous Characters